A Grimm Reveal
by Maria65
Summary: With Pyrrha learning her new body, things seem to go smoothly even as her and Jaune get closer and his acceptance of her new appearance is apperciated. Yet, when a hunt goes bad and Jaune is horribly wounded, Pyrrha reveals her Grimm side to the others. Will they accept her as Jaune has? And who is the woman Salem has captured? Rated T for blood.
1. Training

It had been just a few weeks since Pyrrha had reunited with the group and they couldn't be happier, everything was as it should be. Team JNPR was whole again with Pyrrha's return and it was obvious that it affected Jaune greatly as he was smiling more and talking with everyone more. The sadness that had once enveloped him was now gone, replaced with an overwhelming joy of Pyrrha's return...he also never left her alone for more than a few seconds. 

Jaune was outside in the wilderness with Pyrrha, helping her use her aura, despite having a Grimm body. So far, only her human side was protected but it was expected. Grimm had no aura but as a result, they had extra hard bodies that were hard to penetrate but they hoped she could, at least, use her aura to protect her Grimm limbs better. Maybe one day she'd be able to achieve it. She had gotten control of her semblance but it was limited, she now had to be much closer to objects that had magnetic fields if she wished to utilize it to her previous full extent. "Come on Pyrrha, just a little more." Jaune said, holding a replica of her shield, they had gotten new weapons created for Pyrrha that had the magnetic effects her previous weapons had. 

Pyrrha thrust a hand out as Jaune threw it further away and it stopped in midair before rushing back toward her, seeming to clip back onto her arm. She grabbed the straps and kept it in place, smiling at Jaune, despite her Grimm form showing; he wasn't disgusted by her Grimm form. She had gotten replacements for her old weapons when she rejoined them, needing them against Grimm and for the training sessions with Jaune. "Looks like you were able to extend your range a little, your reflexes were quick as well, preventing it from getting too far." Jaune complimented and Pyrrha smiled. "It's all thanks to you Jaune, hopefully this new body of mine won't be a hindrance." Pyrrha said, laying a hand over the odd scar in the center of her chest. 

Jaune smiled and walked over to her, hugging her softly as she wrapped her arms around him; being around Jaune...she felt human again. "You'll get better Pyrrha, I promise." He said, before kissing her temple and she smiled in return, nodding. "I know Jaune...I'm still scared though." She said and he knew why. She wanted to show the others her true form...yet with her still getting used to her new body and trying to reconnect to her powers, it was hard. She feared she'd lose control over a limb or something and hurt someone, thus making her their enemy. "They'd never hurt you Pyrrha, you know that." Jaune said softly and she nodded. "I know...but I still need time." She said and he sighed, understanding. 

They had these conversations every night since she returned, he helped her adjust to her body, helped her get a new shield and spear, helped her work on her powers...yet she had a lingering fear of the others. She had a lingering fear that, should they see her new body, they'd be disgusted and hate her, send her away. She knew Juane wouldn't toss her aside...he had already made that very clear since he return. They only trained at night, letting her necklace recharge to put her back in her human form and they only returned when everyone was already fast asleep. Since Ozpin and Qrow knew, they'd stay awake and let the two know through the scrolls on what was going on and when they could return. Heck, sometimes the two fell asleep outside waiting for the messages but they always returned before the other awakened. 

Pyrrha had some advantages with her Grimm form though; she was faster, stronger, her hearing and sight had increased and, despite the odd times he saw that tail work, she was more flexible and nimble with that extra limb. She had already sensed some Gimm and, using her tail, she'd take the weapon and fling it, right as a Grimm charged...yet the Grimm would lifelessly fall at her attack. She was good, none could argue that but it disturbed her with the dexterity of her limb, not to mention she couldn't always control her tail. Jaune smiled at her, before motioning his head back to the Inn they were staying at, knowing they should head back. His scroll went off and he chuckled before grabbing Pyrrha's hand. "Come on, we should get back. The others are fast asleep and you need rest, we'll figure out how to tell the others when the time comes." Jaune said and Pyrrha nodded, agreeing; he always knew what to say. 

[~~~~~*~~~~~] 

As the next day came and breakfast passed, the group had decided to relax for the day. Pyrrha had stayed in later, letting her necklace completely recharge. Ozpin had told her of a way to recharged it using her semblance and she did it every now and then, mostly when she was paranoid it'd suddenly stop working. Thus, she had made sure it was completely recharged before heading downstairs as Ren and Ilia, who had joined the group after making sure the new White Fang was good, began to work on lunch. Pyrrha asked if she could help, using the necklace to keep her human form instead of her Grimm form and thus, she was now helping making lunch. Though they had to keep Jaune from going into the kitchen to see her every few seconds, the two may be together but it was hard to cook when you have a blonde soldier leaning against your back. 

As a result, they kept Jaune in the lobby with Weiss, Blake and Sun; yet Weiss was the only one really keeping an eye on him. "Jaune, she's fine." Weiss growled at him as the blonde had tried to sneak into the kitchen to check on Pyrrha again. Jaune groaned, rolling his eyes before flopping back down on the couch, Sun laughing with a purring Blake beside him as he scratched behind her ears. He made her mad this morning when he woke her up and was making up for it by, literally, doing anything to please her. Weiss rolled her eyes, annoyed and missing a certain blue-haired man she hadn't heard from in some time...she wanted to see Neptune again. 

Ruby suddenly raced through the lobby into the kitchen and then Pyrrha squealed and they heard Ruby laugh, even as Oscar ran into the lobby, panting. "Geez, I didn't know Ruby was so playful." He grumbled, remembering how Ruby had too much sugar this morning, when Yang had spoiled her and decided it'd be fun to put the young reaper on sugar-rush and thus, she wanted to play tag or hide-and-seek or any other game the girl could think of. "She raced into the kitchen and we heard Pyrrha squeal." Weiss commented and Oscar paled. "Ruby, don't bring the others in! We already got Yang and Nora involved and their deadly as it is!" He complained, rushing into the kitchen. 

A few minutes later, Yang rushed in with a laugh as Nora was right behind her. "Almost got ya!" Nora exclaimed and everyone tensed as Yang jumped across the lobby, laughing. "Guys stop, you'll break something!" Jaune stated, wondering where Qrow was when they needed him. "Hey, blame Rubes, she got us into this game!" Yang replied with a grin before rushing out the back door, Nora right on her trail. "At least their having some fun." Blake responded through her purring, snuggling into Sun more, who smiled. "What was that?" Ilia asked as she peeked from the kitchen, she was helping Pyrrha and Ren cook. 

"Yang and Nora are acting up, like Ruby." Weiss explained simply, giving Jaune and pointed look when he made to get up. "Personal." Jaune replied quickly and made down the opposite way of the kitchen, even as Weiss relaxed. "Hm, I s-!" A crash interrupted Ilia when she tried to speak. "Can someone help help me get Ruby off Pyrrha?!" They heard Oscar shout and Ren yelp as another crash sounded and everyone paled. "GYAH! Watch out!" Oscar shouted in surprise, finally catching the attention of the only two people still playing the game. Yang came rushing in, hearing the cry for help, as did Nora, and Yang walked in; seeing Ruby clinging to Pyrrha, who was holding onto Ren to prevent her from toppling over. "Pyrrha!" Ren shouted as Pyrrha glanced at a laughing Ruby, whose eyes were wide. "Come on, we should all play! Food can wait for a little bit!" Ruby exclaimed and Oscar growled, not sure what to do. 

Yang smirked deviously, a thought crossing her mind. "Hey Oscar, come over here." Yang said, grabbing the brunette's attention. He walked over, curious and Ruby trained her eyes on them, suddenly highly alert something wasn't right even as Yang kept her smirk. "So~" Yang began and everyone froze a Yang wrapped an arm around Oscar's shoulders, "I hear you're single?" She asked and Oscar flushed a bright red and Ruby's eyes widened. "YANG!" Ruby shouted and tackled the blonde, making Yang laugh as her plan worked and everyone froze in confusion. "What…" Blake began, tilting her head. "Just…" Ilia continued, eyes wide. "Happened?" Sun finished as everyone looked at one another...a day of randomness was abound for them. 

Eventually they ate some lunch before heading out, having heard from Qrow a group of Grimm was heading toward the small town they had stopped at. "We can't afford any delays on our way to Atlas, we need to take care of this problem before moving forward." Qrow commented and everyone nodded, Ozpin was in current control. "That would be a wise idea," Ozpin said, bringing a hand to his chin. "it'll help us work on our teamwork with Pyrrha being back and allow us more training." He explained and everyone nodded, understanding what he meant. "How big is this group of Grimm?" Yang asked, curious and Qrow hummed, looking at the paper he held.

"Not too big, not too large. Ten, maybe fourteen, at the most I think." Qrow explained and Yang nodded, with their combined skills, it'd be easy. "They say what types?" Ruby asked, having calmed down from her sugar rush, yet the way she continued to cling to Oscar's arm, despite Ozpin being in control, showed the sugar was still in her a little. Qrow frowned at the closeness yet the slight glare Ozpin gave Qrow silenced the older man. "I think it's a combination of Beowolves, Ursa's and some Boarbatusks." Qrow explained, looking at the paper again, knowing they'd have to be careful. Everyone nodded and began making preparations, even as Ozpin gave Oscar control back over his body and Jaune dragged the brunette from Ruby to help him get prepared as Pyrrha followed the girls to get her stuff ready.


	2. Her Reveal

The group was being cautious as they travelled through the forest to the next town, eyes on their surroundings. Pyrrha was wearing her tattered cloak, keeping the glowing necklace covered as to not draw attention to their position, yet worry was heavy in her heart. She had recharged the necklace with her semblance before leaving...but she had it working nearly the whole time since lunch and she wasn't sure how much longer she could go before having to charge it again. She knew that if power was dying, she'd feel the suddenly shift of her new tail...but her using her semblance would attract Grimm. 

Qrow held a hand up, having heard movement and looked around, trying to hear the sound again and it was to their left. "To the left." Qrow commented with a growl, when he heard Oscar walk closer. "To the right as well." He said worried and Qrow rose a brow, was there more? "We got something coming up behind us." Jaune whispered to him and Qrow growled. "Something tells me the information we were given was incorrect." He growled out and Ruby looked worried. "More than fourteen?" She asked and Qrow nodded, trying to figure out how many there were. 

Pyrrha was silent, catching the scents of all the enemies around them and nearly growled as her eyes flickered red, the necklace was failing. She used her semblance quietly to recharge her necklace, making sure it didn't catch attention before returning to her task. She could smell about six to their left, five to their right and there were about six behind them...seventeen total. She tapped Jaune's shoulder, gaining his attention and held up one finger before making a seven sign with her other hand. "Seventeen?" He whispered and she nodded, getting her weapon ready. 

Qrow also readied his weapon as he heard the others prepare themselves and tried to figure out how many there are. "Seventeen." Oscar said to Qrow, who looked at him, pointing to Jaune and Pyrrha. "Jaune said he believes there's seventeen around us currently." He said with a shrug and Qrow nodded, this gave him an advantage knowing how many there were. "Ruby, you and your team that the left, me and Oscar will take the right and Team JNPR will take out those behind us." He said and everyone nodded, before charging to their respective sides and all hell broke loose. 

Ruby jumped back from one of the Beowolves that swung at her; this group of six consisted of two Beowolves, one Creep, a Boartabusk and two Ursa's. The group of five that Qrow and Oscar were fighting consisted of three Beowolves and two Ursa's while the other group of six that Team JNPR were fighting consisted of a Beowolf, a Griffon, two Ursa's and two Creeps. _'We weren't alerted of Creeps or Griffon's.'_ Pyrrha thoughts, blocking the jaws of the Beowolf before kicking it back, letting Jaune finish it off with his sword. Pyrrha tried to keep her focus on the fight but something didn't feel right! 

She looked to the sky, wondering why she felt conflicted, before she saw something heading for them. No...several somethings! "Watch out!" Pyrrha shouted and pushed Jaune out of the way as several feathers slammed into the ground. "What the-?!" Qrow didn't get to finish his curse as something landed near him and Oscar, revealing a Nevermore and this time Qrow did curse as he grabbed Oscar and jumped out of the way with the younger boy. "What the hell is this thing doing here?!" He shouted, only for an Ursa to fling them back toward the road. "There were no reports on Nevermore's!" Qrow shouted, transforming his scythe into a sword and killing the Ursa that charged them. 

"Uncle Qrow! Oscar!" Ruby shouted as her and her team jumped back onto the road, avoiding the snapping jaws of the Beowolves and Creep. Team JNPR also got back to them, watching as the Grimm surrounded them and the Nevermore seemed to fix it's gaze on Pyrrha, who knew as she glared at it. It screeched and flew into the sky, before flinging its feathers at them and the teams separated to avoid the attack, soon fighting an enemy or two on their own. "Not following the plan!" Weiss shouted, using several runes to switch between as she quickly killed a Boarbatusk before jumping toward Beowolf and killing it. "I know!" Qrow shouted, growling as he shot a Creep away; Weiss quickly reminded him of her older sister, Winter. 

Pyrrha and Jaune were fighting side-by-side, yet Pyrrha kept some of her senses on the circling Nevermore, knowing it was waiting until SHE was too tired so it could pluck her off. She didn't know why it specifically wanted to kill her but she wasn't going to let it happen! She jumped over a Beowolf, preventing it from snapping at her before she used her spear and decapitated it. As she landed, she felt something behind her and duck, avoiding the clawed hand of an Ursa before she brought her shield up above her and jumped, her shield slamming into the jaw of the Ursa, making it fall back before she ran her spear through its head and looked up. She jumped back, avoiding several feathers slamming into the ground and growled at the Nevermore, glaring at it before she ran toward a tree to help her ONTO the Nevermore. If it stayed, it could attract more Grimm! 

Jaune watched her carefully, hoping she'd be okay before he killed another Creep. The others were aware of Pyrrha going after the Nevermore and they knew she could do it; she was, after all, one of the best Huntresses at Beacon Academy. Pyrrha launched out of the tree at the Nevermore, sinking her spear into its side, making it screech in pain as it trashed around in the air, trying to get Pyrrha off. "Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted in worry, before grunting in pin as a Boarbatusk threw him back, making him slam into a tree. Pyrrha's eyes flashed red once more before returning to green as she felt her anger flare before she clung to the Nevermore and yanked her spear out, making her way to its face. 

"We've got company!" Ren shouted, avoiding a King Taijitu, the black half with a white mask before the white half appeared, making them all groan. They had just taken down about half the small horde around them and now this thing! Pyrrha knew this just got harder, she needed to kill the Nevermore, quickly, before anymore Grimm were attracted to their location. She lunged toward the Nevermore's face and stabbed her spear into the Grimm's mask, making it screech in pain as it plummeted to the ground. Pyrrha jumped toward a tree and grabbed a branch, watching to Grimm disappear into black smoke before she jumped out of the tree, ready to fight the King Taijitu...when suddenly… 

"JAUNE!" Ruby shouted in horror and Pyrrha's heart stop as she spun toward him, eyes going wide in horror as the black half of the King Taijitu sank its fangs into his side, making him yell in pain. "Jaune!" Nora shouted in worry, letting off a few bullets but the white half of the King Taijitu blocked the bullets and sped toward Nora. "Nora!" Ren shouted, tackling the girl out of the way before the King Taijitu hit her, protecting the both of them. Pyrrha was frozen in horror before an inhumane growl escaped her throat. "Jaune!" She shouted in anger, rushing toward the black half of the King Taijitu that removed its fangs from the weakened blonde, turning its attention toward Pyrrha, who no longer cared, it was going to die NOW! 

The gem suddenly stopped glowing and Pyrrha dropped her weapons, lunging toward the King Taijitu and grabbed its face, her Grimm arm sinking its talons into the underside of the jaw. It hissed loudly in pain which caught the whites attention as it turned its attention toward Pyrrha. "Pyr-?!" Ruby stopped and backed up in horror, seeing a change she had not noticed. "Pyrrha?" She questioned a little in fear, making the others wonder what was wrong. "Ruby, what-?" Yang didn't get to finish as the black head was ripped from the body, making to white half thrash in pain as it felt its counterpart perish. Pyrrha turned toward the white half, allowing them all to see what it was the horrified Ruby so badly. 

Pyrrha's body was now half-Grimm, her right side covered in the black skin of a Grimm with the white bone that came over her right side like ribs. The black leg that had bone-like spikes with a Grimm arm that was similar to Cinder's, horns with a mask covering the right half of her face and a long tail that had a hand-like appendage at the end. Pyrrha stood before Jaune protectively as the White half of the King Taijitu struck and Pyrrha proved half effective her tail was as it grabbed her spear and flung it at the Taijitu, sinking into its throat making it stop and trash once more. Before anyone could react, Pyrrha roared and charged the last half, her semblance activated and brought her spear back to her, letting her use it as she stabbed through the head of the Taijitu; killing it. 

It dropped limply and disappeared before Pyrrha quickly made her way back to Jaune, whimpering softly. The battle ended as the rest of the Grimm retreated, seeing the new enemy and thus, allowing them to take in what has happened. "What the hell?" Weiss wondered, all staring at Pyrrha in horror, eyes wide. "Jaune? Jaune?!" Pyrrha called to him, trying to get him to respond and he did, grimacing in pain at his wound. Pyrrha didn't seem to realize her current appearance or didn't care, yet Jaune noticed and frowned. "P-Pyrrha...the others…" He said softly and she froze, knowing what he meant. She felt her tail lash and she looked at it, seeing the trembling limb before she looked at the others, eyes showing sadness as they didn't relax their stances; still tense. Pyrrha though didn't move to hide her appearance, knowing she had to explain why she looked the way she did...and accept what they decided to do. 

Pyrrha though shook her head and brought her human hand up, using her aura to help Jaune's and he nodded, using his aura to try and heal himself as the others watched. Pyrrha looked at them again and some of them flinched and she lowered her eyes in sadness...they were afraid. "Is this...really you...Pyrrha?" Ruby asked as she took a few steps forward and Pyrrha nodded. "Yes...it is." She said, never taking her eyes off Juane's wound, watching as her aura and hid mingled to heal him. "Why didn't you tell us?" Ruby asked after a short amount of silence and Pyrrha sighed. "What could I say or do? We hunt Grimm and suddenly to wake up at one, I didn't know how to explain it." Pyrrha said and Ren rose a brow. "You awoke as a Grimm?" He asked and Qrow tensed, they were all too calm for his liking. 

Ozpin assumed control over Oscar, watching everyone since the brunette didn't know what to do and he knew things could turn out for the worst. Ruby took another step forward when Jaune sat up, bringing his shield up and holding it before him protectively as he readied his sword, glaring at them. "Not another step." He growled at Ruby, who took a few startled steps back, eyes wide in shock. "Jaune, what are you doing?!" Nora shouted, wondering what got into the blonde warrior. "I'm protecting Pyrrha, that's what!" He retaliated, glaring at them all. "She's Grimm!" Blake shouted, ears back in a threatening manner as she bared her teeth and Jaune glared at her the hardest. "SHE'S STILL PYRRHA!" He shouted, anger flaring at Pyrrha watched him in worry. 

"She's still in her right mind, so what's the problem?!" He shouted and Blake was going to say more when he interrupted her again. "No ones complaining about Fanus, so why complain about a half-Grimm?!" He shouted, not realizing his words and Blake gasped, backing up a little as Ilia stared in shock and Sun began shaking with rage. "What did you say?" Sun asked as he got his staff ready, glaring at Jaune as he got before Blake protectively with Ilia. "Jaune!" Ren shouted, knowing things were going downhill, yet Jaune didn't take his eyes away from group. "I won't let any of you hurt Pyrrha." He growled out, keeping his protective stance in front of Pyrrha, crouched and Pyrrha focused her attention back to healing his wound, using her aura to activate his own to fully heal his wound. 

Ruby's eyes softened as she realized his train of thought; he thought they would hurt Pyrrha. She quickly transformed her scythe back to its original form and clipped it back to her belt, covered by the cloak. "Ruby?" Yang asked, putting her gauntlets away as she trusted her sister to make the right choice. Seeing Yang put her weapons on lock, Weiss sheathed her rapier and Blake did the same to her own weapon; she'd hold no grudge as she knew Jaune was simply trying to protect someone. Sun saw Blake's action and groaned, putting his own weapon away as Ilia did the same, followed by Nora, Ren, Ozpin and Qrow. Ruby took another step and Jaune tensed himself, before Ruby knelt, sitting on her knees before him. 

"How long have you known?" Ruby asked Jaune, looking him in the eye and he hardened his gaze. "Since she returned." He answered truthfully, knowing it was the best choice, even as Pyrrha wrapped her arms around him, snuggling into his back. "Jaune, calm yourself. Getting angry will only make problems worse." Pyrrha soothed him and Jaune gritted his teeth before sighing, shoulders sagging as he sheathed his sword and shield. Pyrrha removed her arms, only for Jaune to yank her to his side, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist. "If you want to hurt Pyrrha...you'll have to kill me first." Jaune said with a protective edge to his voice and everyone's, except Ruby, Qrow and Ozpin, eyes widened. Ruby nodded in understanding, knowing what he meant; she'd do the same for Oscar...though she wouldn't admit it anytime soon. 

"I'd never hurt Pyrrha, Jaune; you know that." Ruby stated firmly, keeping her eyes focused on him as she watched any movement that might indicate that the two would do something rash. Jaune yet only narrowed his eyes. "How can I trust that when we HUNT Grimm?!" He demanded, tears appearing as his worry and anger increased, he was conflicted on what to do as he didn't want to hurt anyone. Ruby held a hand out, not to Jaune but to Pyrrha, who looked at her confused. "May I?" Ruby asked with a smile, not involving any real explanation, yet Pyrrha seemed to understand and held her Grimm hand out to Ruby, to two clasping hands as Ruby gently pulled Pyrrha forward. 

Jaune let Pyrrha move forward, yet his eyes focused on any movement Ruby made since her weapon was on her. Understanding how tense Jaune was, Ruby let Pyrrha's hand go and grabbed her weapon, throwing it behind her where Qrow caught it, watching his niece intently. Holding Pyrrha's Grimm hand again, Ruby examined every inch of Pyrrha, trying to understand everything that had recently happened to her. Ruby looked at Pyrrha, keeping a bright smile on her face. "What's the one thing you'd always say Pyrrha?" Ruby asked her, who looked at her in shock, before smile crossed her mismatched face. "Do you believe in destiny?" Pyrrha asked, her mood getting brighter and Ruby smiled happily. 

"You're really still you, Pyrrha!" Ruby said, before hugging her tightly, eyes watering as she cried joyfully; knowing Pyrrha was still hear. Everyone relaxed and sighed in relief, even Qrow and Ozpin did as Oscar relaxed inside his own mind, knowing things were going to be okay. Everyone crowded around them, providing Pyrrha with their support and accepting her new looks. Jaune apologized for his words, which Sun forgave with a playful punch to the shoulder, all fixing their friendship. "So, how did you come back then?" Ren asked as they all continued their walk, wanting some information. "Well, I woke up in a dark, purple and red area, it smelled and there was this black ooze everywhere when I awoke." Pyrrha said and this caught Qrow's attention. 

"Salem...she brought you back." He growled out and everyone stopped in shock. "She can do that?!" Weiss exclaimed in horror, eyes wide and Ozpin sighed. "I'm not surprised, she's always had unimaginable powers...but this is beyond what I thought she'd do." He mumbled as he tried to think how it happened. "Why did she bring me back?" Pyrrha asked Ozpin, staying in her Grimm form and he sighed. "My only guess is she brought you back to fight us, knowing we couldn't truly hurt you even if we wanted to. You are too close to us and she hoped to use that to her advantage." He explained, before sighing.

"Yet, the previous protection of the fall maiden protected you and helped you keep your senses, allowing you to escape before the protection left." Ozpin explained, not entirely sure. "If she can bring Pyrrha back...could that mean she could bring anyone back?" Ruby asked and Ozpin hummed. "I'm not sure, I don't know how as, to revive someone, you'd need something of theirs. Maybe Salem brought you back with your previous items, like your weapons since we couldn't recover them." Ozpin said and Pyrrha frowned as everyone let the information sink in. If she could revive Pyrrha...who else could she revive?

[~~~~~*~~~~~] 

In a dark, ominous wasteland where Grimm appeared from various holes in the ground, a dark palace stood, red glows emitting from certain rooms. A woman draped in purple and black walked the halls, her white skin and matching hair stuck out against the dark walls as her black and red eyes were trained on the door before her, before it opened and she walked in. She reached a cell door and smiled at a woman wearing a white cloak that was torn slightly, hanging over her face and black-red hair falling from the hood that hide her face slightly. "Look up my child." The woman, Salem, said with a wicked grin. 

The woman in white stirred a little and looked up, half a Grimm mask covered the left side of her face from her cheek up, leaving the rest of the face untouched. It had only one red eye showing on the mask while the other eye was silver with a red pupil, pale skin that was covered in red and yellow lines covered the right side of her face as the white of her eye was black. The hood fell back, revealing a full head of black to red hair as the woman lifted her face completely to look at Salem. A black outfit with a white corset was torn slightly, with long stocking with a white rose pattern down the sides with black boots that had white trimming. Salem smiled as she saw a Beowolf arm on the left side that travelled down the entire left side, with a Beowolf leg and even a tail was seen from underneath the cloak. 

Salem bent a little and tilted her head. "Do you know who I am?" Salem asked and the woman nodded, making her smile. "Who am I?" She asked. "Master…" The woman said in a slightly hoarse voice, yet the response made Salem smile. "Good girl, good. I am glad you know who you belong to." Salem said, before unlocking the cell and walking in and knelt down, gently cupping the women's face. "I am glad to see you again…" Salem began as she brushed some hair away from her face, "White Rose." She said, before laughing as the half-Grimm before her bowed her head in respect...things would never be the same.

 **...Don't kill me please. ^^; I'm pretty sure you all know who it is at the end but if you don't know, PM me and I'll give a little hint. I figured, if Salem could bring someone back (like say she brings Pyrrha back), then what if she brought others back? Since Pyrrha escaped, she couldn't use her and she WANTS Ruby for some reason. She made that obvious when she demanded Ruby be captured and brought back to her. So, if she can't get Ruby with Pyrrha, she'll go a different method.**

 **Anyways, I made the first chapter more humorous BECAUSE of this chapter here. So...yeah, pretty sure you all knew that though. Anyways, things may not go AS smoothly after this from now on. Seems like things just got a lot more difficult for the teams. Hope ya'll enjoyed the story. ^^**


End file.
